The Fighter Within
by lokilaufeyson56
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. Loki has successfully taken over the world and, Nick Fury is dead, and the Avengers are nowhere to be found. It's all up to one person to save them all. Her name: Max.


A/N: Sorry for deleting this story but I had to make a TON of edits. Now that I rethought my story, some of the things just didn't make sense location wise. If you liked it before, I promise you that the edited version will make much more sense later on. Thanks for being patient with me. :)

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OC, Max. The rest of the credit goes to Marvel.)

A bright full moon lit up the black night sky.

The ruins of old buildings cast ominous shadows over the broken road.

The freezing winter air stung my lungs as I raced down the street, jumping over large pieces of concrete and dodging stranded cars.

I looked over my shoulder at the young girl running behind me, struggling to keep up.

Further behind me, I hear the pounding of the footsteps of soldiers and men's voices shouting.

I look back at the girl, who's falling further and further behind.

She won't be able to keep going for much longer.

I look around for somewhere to hide.

My eyes fall on a small dip that leads underneath the ruins of an old hotel, just big enough for the girl and I to fit through.

I glanced behind me and thanked God that the soldiers were far enough behind that we could slip through the opening unnoticed.

I grabbed the girl's arm and practically drug her to the opening.

I pushed her through and went in after her.

The girl sighed with relief and started to thank me.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and started outside.

All was silent for a split second before the pounding of footsteps intensified dramatically.

I stood, rigid and still, until the last soldier past by.

I motioned for the girl to stay there before pulling myself out from underneath the hotel and looking around.

Once I was sure that no one was there, I poked my head back in the hole and helped the girl out.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," the girl cried with gratitude.

I gave a single, slow nod in reply.

Then I took out a map from a pocket in my cloak and handed it to her.

"Get out of Washington D.C. as fast as you can and head west towards California. It's a long ways away, but it's your best chance of getting out alive. There is a secret ferry service there that transports refugees out of the country. Get there, find a way to make money, and get a ticket for one. They don't cost much. It doesn't matter what country you go to, just so long as you get out of the United States. Then you'll be safe from Loki and his men," I instructed.

She nodded, a few years streaming down her face.

I turned and started to jog away when her voice made me stop.

"Wait! I never got your name," she called.

I stopped and turned my head to face the girl.

"Max," I responded.

Then I turned around and ran, scaling a building and disappearing into the night.

I glanced back to see the girl hesitate before heading west, just as I told her to do.

Then I kept running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, carefully choosing my path as most of the buildings were in ruins and likely to collapse of too much weight is put on them.

It took me no more then a few minutes to get to my street.

I jumped down from the building I was on and walked down to the place I use for shelter.

I walk for five more minutes before something forced me to stop.

The side of an old bank was covered in a dozen old ads and posters.

The reason I stopped, however, was because a certain piece of paper caught my eye.

My Wanted poster.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR**

**REBELLIOUS ACTS** **AGAINST THE CROWN**

**CRIMINAL KNOWN AS "MAX"**

**$500,000 REWARD FOR CAPTURE**

Above the text was a genderless figure in a black, hooded cloak. Around the mouth and nose was a black handkerchief with a red skull jaw and nose on out.

I smirk.

This is all our "glorious king" has on what I look like. These idiots don't even know I'm a _girl_.

Oh, this is just too good.

I was about to continue on when another poster caught my attention.

**JASON ANDERSON**

**ARRESTED FOR THEFT**

**SENTENCED TO EXECUTION** **BY HANGING ON**

**SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 19,** **2015 AT DAWN**

The boy in the picture is tall and lean with short, brown hair and a sharp, square jaw.

He looked no older than 17.

Some would consider him handsome.

I nodded once to myself and continued walking.

I came to the doors of an old cellar, the house above it long demolished.

My house.

I pulled open the doors and walked down the concrete steps, shutting the doors behind me.

I hung my cloak up and took off my handkerchief.

At the bottom of the stairs, I paused and looked around.

I remember playing down here with my two older brothers and younger sister. Sometimes Mom and Dad would come down and play with us. We'd play things like spies and army and this would always be our pretend secret hideout.

Now it's my real-life secret hideout.

We used to have so much fun down here.

Before Loki, the mighty God of Mischief and Lies himself, came from Asgard and made himself king.

Before he killed them all.

I shook the thoughts from my head.

I walked over to my desk and started to prepare my weapons.

After all, I'll need to be ready for anything if I'm going to do what I do best before dawn tomorrow.


End file.
